This invention relates to improved fluorescent light units of a type adapted to be utilized in substitution for a conventional incandescent light assembly in a table lamp, floor lamp, hanging fixture, wall light, or other fixture in which incandescent bulbs are normally used.
Though there have been various proposals in prior patents for table lamps or standing lamps utilizing fluorescent tubes or other tubular light elements, such as for example the arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,267,145, 2,364,854, 2,323,172, 3,230,360, 2,293,924, 2,645,709 and 1,084,362, none of these proposals has to my knowledge enjoyed wide scale commercial success, and as a result it is still conventional to employ primarily standard incandescent bulb arrangements for these purposes. This is true in spite of the fact that fluorescent elements are admittedly far more efficient in operation than incandescent bulbs, and therefore cost much less to operate.